


We built our own House

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Backstory, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Pre-Fake AH Crew, The Roosters, what is a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The Origin of the Fakes





	1. Beginnings and the A-Team

**Author's Note:**

> (What is a timeline?) Basically,this is set within maybe six years before the main story,I really tried but I fucked up the timeline XD
> 
> The story is based around "Our Own House" by MisterWives,a song that just seemed perfect.I recommend it while reading.
> 
> Without further ado,enjoy

Geoff started from a kid with nothing but his car, $10,000 and his strange  powers. He had left Alabama the day following his high school graduation with no real destination in mind,and found himself heading towards Los Santos,notoriously known as a cesspool of Crime and Villainy.

 

He wasn’t expecting to go far,stealing here and there,but then he found the Roosters.

 

Burnie,Joel,Matt and Gus were a group made of both User and Human who welcomed Geoff into their group with open arms. They taught him the city’s in and outs,and helped him set himself a reputation as Grif-a tribute to Griffon,who Geoff was reluctant to Summon as he wasn’t quite sure how his new friends would react. 

 

It's not until a year has passed when he finally Summons her in the middle of a gang fight.They’re pinned-Gus is down,Burnie is out of ammo,Matt’s focused on helping Gus and Joel’s out cold from using too much energy with his powers.

 

Geoff knows it's now or never,so he steps forward and Burnie yells at him to get back but he just laughs and slips into the familiar stance.Power flows through his body.

 

The warehouse watches in awe as Griffon bursts from the purple pentagram around him. Geoff says something in Latin and she nods before she takes the enemies down single handedly.

 

Burnie and the others ask as they heal and Geoff reluctantly tells,ready to leave.

 

But they’re not scared.They’re not disgusted.

 

They’re excited,a little mad that he kept quiet.They meet Griffon and soon,it's like there had been no secrets at all.They’re a family.

 

The Roosters rise in power,gaining status and nobility in Los Santos.

 

Jack is a breath of fresh air to his life. Geoff loves the Roosters,loves the power,but feels...incomplete.Like he was meant for something more.

 

Jack is what was called a Kinesis,a User with the power to control a certain item with their mind.She was hired by the Roosters as a driver-the best in the city,hell the country, even without her powers. Geoff was enamored,and the two fell into a quick and easy friendship that extended even to Griffon,who approved greatly of the girl.

 

Years pass and Geoff’s ambition grows.

 

“Jack”he says one night as they’re just relaxing at the Rooster headquarters, “I want to start my own gang”

 

She looks at him over her beer.

 

“I know it seems crazy but-”

 

The woman laughed,cutting him off, “I was gonna say something but no matter what I say you’re gonna follow it”

 

Geoff looked at her.

 

“So with that”Jack took another drink and raised her bottle to him,“I’m following you to the end of the line,if you’ll have me of course”

 

“Of course,”Geoff smiled, “What’s a king without his queen?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack is a godsend.She’s with him as he tells his friends his dream.

 

They’re a little surprised but they knew him.They knew it was coming.

 

So with the newly formed  Rooster Teeth Syndicate growing rapidly,Jack and Geoff start the Fake AH Crew with the Roosters’ blessings.

 

Being former Roosters helped them,but both Jack and Geoff wanted to make their own way.And that they did.They gained traction by robbing convenience stores,then jewelry stores-Jack was enjoying herself way too much each heist-rising to a bank after about a year. The Fake AH was soon something more than a whisper.Rumors slowly but surely floated around of a purple-eyed,tattooed man who seemed to be the devil incarnate and his red-haired,yellow-eyed companion who was as beautiful as she was deadly. 

 

Two years pass and Geoff and Jack are at an all time high for a two man crew.

 

They’ve still kept in contact with the Roosters,but it's not like before.The Roosters have split somewhat,but are still close.Joel and Matt left the gang life,Joel for something akin to a lawyer and Matt for a normal life in general.

 

But Burnie and Gus are still going strong,embracing their roles as leaders of the Rooster Teeth Syndicate,an organization several groups strong.

 

Geoff was looking for new blood around this time,because as great as he and Jack were doing,they couldn’t do everything they wanted.

 

So when  _ Grunchy _ and  _ Gavino _ got on the Syndicate radar,he was hooked.

 

They worked  under the name The  _ Slow Mo Guys _ ,daylighting as photographers and moonlighting as con artists who seemed to get anything they set their mind to.Rumors ran that Gavino was also a hell of a hacker.

 

Geoff wanted him.He wanted this kid's talents.Burnie agreed, and sent out invites to the two.

 

There was two things they didn't expect-the fact that both boys were British and that Gavino-for all his regard-was blind.

 

That didn't stop them.Grunchy and Gavino agree to join the Syndicate and Gavino by extent the Fakes.

 

Gavino-or Gavin-is exactly what they need.And to top things off,he was a User apparently,a sound-based one.

 

He fit right in.

 

* * *

 

The Joneses are a raging duo that just seem to fall into their life.

 

Michael was fire,quite literally.He was rage with a flamethrower in a leather jacket.He was the man you sent in to clean up or get something.He was Mogar,a destructive power in himself.

 

Lindsay was the opposite of Michael,yet very much the same.She was his cool down,the ice to his fire,the Kazooie to his Banjo as she said when she was asked and it was something watch the smile on Michael's face grow wide. 

 

Gavin took to them like a magnet. It had been about six months or so since Geoff had picked him up and offered him work.He’s like a son to him and it makes him happy how quick the couple accepts him.

 

Michael is rough with him but it's not what it seems,he’s just overjoyed as hell to have someone not scared of him.He and Gavin are team Nice Dynamite,and Geoff won’t have it any other way.

 

(But it's debatable when Michael bursts into flames in his laughter and nearly burns the place down while Gavin laughs with him)

 

* * *

 

Ray is a chance hire.A sniper whose skills are the best in the country.Geoff has no idea who the kid is other than his code name which is,also as he finds out,his gamer tag.

 

The kid is unassuming at best,purple hoodie and cargo shorts,glasses and a beanie with little to nothing on him.Obviously,it's a mask for his potential.

 

He’s laid back and a little too deep into the drug connections the Crew has been gathering,but Ray’s loyal and a good friend.

 

He and Michael are old friends it also seems,and Geoff can see how at ease they are.Together with Gavin,the three become team Lads and the city trembles before them.

 

It's going on two years since hiring Gavin when Jack comes home one night with Ryan in tow.The man is tall dark and mysterious,and just as dangerous.

 

He suffers from a memory curse,one that wipes his memory every ten years or so.Jack explains to Geoff that she offered to help him and at first the man is skeptical,but as the months pass,he understands.

 

Ryan is what they need,a soul in need of a home,another addition to an already growing family.

 

Geoff wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. B-Team and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short.Its the second part.I tried XD I guess this was more to complete my open works (*side-eyes Yacht Party*) and leave you guys with something before I leave in four days.
> 
> Enjoy!

Four years pass and Geoff finds his family growing even bigger.

 

Lindsay decides after a while there needs to be a backup team just to be safe-a B Team,basically.She pours her time into making a list of candidates,prepares to lead.

 

(He’s pretty sure the girl’s gonna be leading the A-Team someday.)

 

Their first hire is a kid from Michael and Lindsay’s past,a guy named Andy who just has the best luck .Michael suggests him when Lindsay brings up the idea,saying he’s the best choice.Geoff calls the kid himself.He’s steady with a gun and just plain cheerful.The heists just always go right when he’s involved.

 

The next hire is a duo,Kdin and Mica.The girls are old friends and drawn by word on the street that the Rooster Teeth Syndicate would take in strays if you play your cards right.Kdin’s hacking and Mica’s assassinating are perfect additions to their hands. He doesn’t know they’re Users until they meet.Even if they hadn’t been,he wouldn’t have cared.Geoff picks them up instantly for B-Team,but both also find work part-timing for the Know,another faction in the Syndicate.It's a fair trade.

 

Slowly,more and more people join-from Larry to Caleb to Neal to Steffie to even Kerry,a kid from the main Syndicate faction affectionately dubbed the RT Crew.

 

The penthouse feels so alive,and Geoff can’t help thinking back to that night when he pitched the idea of the Fakes to Jack.

 

In not even four years,he created one of the greatest crews of all time,his family.

 

He smiles watching them from the balcony of the second floor of their mansion.Watching as Michael takes down Gavin into the pool with a loud bird noise,of the others  aroundlaughing and for all of them to follow after a bit.

 

The laughter makes him so happy.

 

His phone buzzed behind him on the side table next to where Jack was resting.She’s awake as he turns back and has answered with a “Hello?”

 

Someone talks and Jack is sitting up,hair wild and  Geoff’s shirt falling off her shoulder, “Are you serious?Have you called them?”

 

Geoff looked at her,raising an eyebrow.

 

“You called them all?I...”Jack is looking at him in a combo of surprise and horror, “We’ll check it out,thanks for calling”

 

She hangs up the phone.

 

“What happened?”Geoff asked,moving to sit next to her.

 

“That was Barbara...apparently Funhaus...”Jack was tense and Geoff didn’t have to have his Color go off to know something was off.

 

“What happened to Funhaus?”he asked again,looking straight at her.

 

“Funhaus didn’t make their deals... and no one’s  seen them in a week”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw an attempt at a SPN reference at the end...kudos to whoever gets it...other than that,gosh this ending was terrible,I'm sorry.Any suggestions will be gladly taken.
> 
> But anyway thanks for reading !(as i write this my mom's making pancakes XD)
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is done but the ending is terrible so yeah lol...until next time!


End file.
